Broken Dragon
by the dark angel of darkness
Summary: What would happend if Natsu were to confess to Erza but get turned down? Warning will contain extrem violance and a evil Natsu at times charcters may be a bit ooc
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first fanfiction so I apologize if it's a little messy and with some spelling mistakes I won't ask you not to be critic just that you keep that in mind.

Anyways I don't own Fairytail or any of the characters in this story

Pov: Natsu.

This is it todays the day, the day I finally tell Erza scarlet AKA Titania how I feel.

I am so nervous that I can barely restrict myself to wait until she it's in a good mode, which means waiting until after she has gotten her strawberry cheesecake. As I am sitting in the guild waiting for her to come, I don't even notice Gray and Lucy walk in. and when I finally do notice I don't start a fight with Gray like I usually do because I am sitting in my own world. And then I see the flash of red hair which pulls me out of my world, as I stare at her I realize she has gotten her cake.

I immediately hurry over to her smiling,

``Hey Erza! ´´ I say maybe a little too quickly when I think about it, ``Oh hey Natsu, is there anything you want to tell me?´´ she says a little curios at this point I am almost sweating bullets. I take a deep breath and looks her in the eyes. `` Erza scarle think I love you! ´´ And suddenly everyone in the guild started to cheer me on, Elfman even yelled ``THAT'S A MAN! ´´ `` I am sorry Natsu but im in love with someone else I hope we can continue to be friends´´ at that point I felt my heart stop. Everybody in the guild went quiet as well except the common poor Natsu comment. ``it's okay. I understand´´ my usually cheerful voice has been replaced by a sad deject and cold voice. As I run out of the guild fighting back tears I can hear Mirajane Gray and Lucy Call my name but I don't care I don't care about anything! After running for quite some time I'm pretty sure I've lost them so I stop at the end of Magnolia and let out a cry of pain, hatred, sadness and anger. And as the fire shoots up in the air I expect to see the bright orange flames, however instead of the bright and orange flames, black flames who resembles death more than life shoots up in the sky.

Pov third person. As Mirajane walks home after looking for Natsu she feels dejected because of being unable to find the broken boy Natsu now is. As she opens the door to her house she goes into her bed and cries uncontrollably, she just lost another guild member who means the world to her. She can even imagine a guild without Natsu in it, so the only thing she can do is cry herself to sleep and hope that she can find probably the core member in Fairy Tail.

As gray is walking home he too is feeling quiet sad he just lost a member of the guild a rival and most importantly a friend, but he refuses to cry because Natsu wouldn't want him too he just hopes they can find him to more before Natsu does something stupid which in the end will only come back and hurt himself even more, even tough he can understand why Natsu feels the anger and pain Natsu is feeling right now he just want him to come back.

Lucy is walking along the river towards her house thinking about how se met Natsu and how she doesn't know him as well as everyone else but she still feels sad because she just lost her first friend in a long time, and to top if all of she doesn't even know if he will ever be back!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: i still dont own Fairy Tail or Any of the charcters in this story.

Pov: Erza

As I head the rescue team have been unable to find Natsu I start to feel terrible and worry about his safety, I know must people in the guild probably blame me for Natsu's disappearance. All of these thoughts are running through my head as I walk towards the girls' dorm. I can't imagine a fairy tail without the cheerful and fight loving fire wizard. As I finally reach my room I throw myself down on my bed and start to toss and turn unable to find any kind of rest. After some time I can feel the tears that come with the guilt of having inflicted so much pain on one of my comrades as I now have done on Natus, but it's not my fault right? I mean I just can't return his feelings cause of Jellal even after all he has done I still love him. It's so stupid that I let him ruin yet another friendship of mine. Before I can think of anything else sleep claim me at last.

Pov: third person

As Natsu stands in the middle of a forest somewhere far off he looks up at the sky briefly thinking that he saw happy flying up there before deciding that it was impossible for any Fair Tail member to find him here, so he resumes his training with his new black flames. Iron fist of the fire dragon! He says as he punches a rock complete and utterly destroying it. `` tsch this is to easy, no challenge at all´´ that's when he decides to go back to the guild to do a job, an S class quest! But before he can do that he needs to change something so it matches his flames. So he walks to the nearest city and into a barber shop. ``I'd like if you could change my hair color to black ´´ he says to the barber. After he has gotten his new hair color he pays the barber and walks towards magnolia. Halfway there a gang ambushes him `` give us all your money and nobody will get too hurt little kid!´´ says the guys who is obviously their leader. `` if you all walk away now I won't hurt you.´´ Natsu calmly states with a cold voice. ``that's it boys get him!´´ their leader commands, Natsu sighs ``Iron kick of the flame dragon´´ he says just before he does a spinning kick which shoots black fire at the thugs. The attack hits all the thug's and sends them flying into a tree which leaves them coughing up blood. Natsu just continues to walk past them like nothing has happened, As he finally reaches Magnolia he debates with himself on How to get the S class quest before deciding to use his flames to make a sudden increase in temperature to knock everyone out,

After him doing that he calmly walks into the guild expecting everyone to be knocked out only to find the Master sitting there seemingly unaffected. ``you disappoint me Natsu´´ master Makarov calmly states What surprise Natsu the most is the fact that he can't even find the abbielty to care about disappointing the man who he thinks of as his grandfather ``I'm taking an S-class quest master´´ he starts in a cold uncaring voice ``Natsu I will let you go on this S-class quest if you don't accept more then half of the money the rest has to be given to Lucy, Gray, Mirajane and Erza to show them you are okey and to thank them for worrying about you. Are these terms agreeable? ´´ the master states and asks at the same time. `` yes these terms are agreeable master I will be taking the quest to break the curse on Galuna Island´´ Natsu says as he walks out of the guild.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN sorry for the long waiting time.**

 **Hope you guys will enjoy anyway.**

POV Natsu dragenel

As I appeared on Galuna Island, I felt a dread running down my spine. I looked up an immediately my enhanced vision saw some kind of dark lens covering the island. Before attacking it I went to talk with the person who requested the job, when I got near I felt some kind of powerful magic coming from the ruins and decided to investigate later that day. I kept walking straight, I saw a village in the distance, a pair of wings made from black fire sprung out of my back, and I took to the skies. After about a minutes flying I landed in the middle of the village. ´´ I am a fairy tail wizard and I have accept the s-class job`` I said with a loud voice. An old man walked over to me. ´´so someone finally came to help us, now let's skip the instructions and go to work! `` The village overhead told me highly. ´´okey do you have any idea how this curse come on you? `` I asked coldly ´´you bet I do! It's the curse of the moon, you need to destroy it the faster the better! ``

``Iron breath of the fire dragon! ´´ I yell as I hit the lens in the sky with my breath attack making it explode. After I see the moon turn white again I calmly tell the village leader to send the money to fairy tail. As I walk towards the ruins where there now a weird pillar of purple magic but before is I could explore the ruins. I could feel erza in pain I felt hatred for whoever was causing her pain. The wings of black fire sprung out of my back and I started to fly to where she was I don't know how I know where she is but I just know.

Erza pov: I felt myself get hit in the head by some metal pipe or something before I had time to turn around I was kicked in the stomach and send flying. ´´is this really the power of fairy tails titania? How disappointing`` gavels said. As I stood up I had trouble standing straight probably have a concussion. As soon as I thought that I got hit again this time in the stomach I felt the armor on my and arm break. ´´ WHAT IS THAT MARK ON YOUR ARM?`` gajel yelled panic clear in his voice. As I looked down I saw a red dragon tattoo or something on my right arm.

 **AN. I left this with a cliffhanger because I felt like you guys deserved an update hopefully the next update will be soon**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN sorry it has taken so long to update I have been really busy with school lately**

 **I am really happy for the support you guys have given me**

 **POV erza**

´´I don't know I said weakly.`` ´´THAT MARKS IS A DRAGONSLAYER MATING MARK!`` gajel scream in panic at this point the phantom lord and fairy tail wizards had stopped fighting, to find out what all this commotion was about. `` and what does that mean exactly?´´ I said not really understanding what was so special about it. ``WHEN A DRAGON SLAYERS MATE GET'S ATTACK THE DRAGONSLAYER KNOWS IT INSTANTLY AND THEY GET A POWER BOOST BIG ENOUGH TO KILL DRA`` he didn't get to finish his sentence. Because Natsu had appeard in front of him and punched him sending him flying but before he hit the wall he grabbed his ankle pulled him backwards and punched him in the face he hit the ground so hard it made a crater.

 **No POV beyond here.**

´´ how dare you touch erza!`` natsu almost yelled. ´´im sorry`` gajel said weakly

´´ oh your sorry? Well then tell me where your headquarters? It should not be a problem now should it?`` natsu said with rage filled in his voice. `` im sorry but I can't tell you. He would kill me´´ gajel said his voice filled with fear. ´´ well then none of this is my fault`` natsu said as he broke one of gajels ribs, as soon as natsu broke his rip gajel screamed in pain the fairy tail members looked in horro not sure what to do. ``that all you got salamander?`` gajel said while coughing. Natsu had enough of this broke both og gajels legs and then broke another one of his ribs. `` okey I'll talk. It's in the mountain valley the road outside should lead you to it. `` gajel said in a voice full of pain anger and hatred. Natsu knocked him out and turned around to look at all the horrified faces of fairy tail. He sighed `` if any other phantom lord mebers still wanna fight they can attack me.´´ At first the phantom members looked at each other. Before they attack simultaneously Natsu jumped high up in the air effectively dodging all attacks ´´dazzling flame of the fire dragon´´ Natsu said before throwing the giant black fireball to the ground taking out most of the remaining phantom lord members. ´´just give it up. If this continues I might end up killing someone else.´´ hearing this all phantom members laid down with hands above their heads effectively surrendering to an enemy they had no chance against because of the gap between there strength Natsu still had scales covering his face. The fairy tail mebers surrended Natsu and he prepared to fight them if he had to. Instead of an attack like he expect. He was met with hugs and tears from most members the tears were mainly from Erza and Mirajane. He hugged them back and for a moment, he felt happiness again, but just for a moment then he slowly pushed them away, ´´I have to go finish this. I will be back I promise´´ but before he went he turned to look at gray. ´´ some guy named leon says he knows you, he is at galnua island at the moment trying to melt the ice around deliora. The he turned to leave. Leaving behind a stunned fairy tail and a even more stunned gray. Going outside to wings of flame appeared behind his back and he flew up high enough to see the main base exactly where gajel said it would be. As he flew there the members of fairy tail stood there worried about what had happened to the core member of their guild. As they stood there they suddenly rembered the condition there master was in ´´ GET THE MASTER TO PORLYUSICA AS FAST AS POSSIBLE!´´ Jet picked him up and started running. While the rest of fairy tail went back to the guild both erza and mirjane looked up at the sky and wishperd ´´be safe Natsu, and when all of this is over please return to the guild for some time. We miss you´´ natsu heard this be he had to continue he had to end this once for all. As he appeared in front of their hide out he landed softly on the ground and started to yell ´´SEND OUT YOUR ELEMENT FOUR AND LET ME HAVE AT THE ONE VERSUS ONE AND IF BEAT THEM ALL YOU HAVE TO FIGHT ME!´´ the silence that followed were full of tension. But after a couple of minutes the doors opened and the four element walked out. ´´ so who will be my first victim?`` ´´juvia will be your opponent who kills you´´ a woman apparently named juvia said. ´´fire dragons breath´´ Natsu almost yelled as he spewed fire at the woman and before she had time to react the attack hit her head on knocking her out within seconds. At first the element four were stunned but they quickly recovered their composer ´´my name is Totomaru and I will be your next opponent´´ Natsu quickly appeared in front of him punching him as hard as he could sending him flying into their headquarters knocking him out. Now the remaining element four was starting to worry, and decide to attack Natsu together as sol appeared form the ground holding natsu down while aria appeared above him trying to release all of natsu's remaining magic but before he could he was send flying by natsu who had punched him with fire magic covering his hands and with the other hand he grabbed sols arm and pulled him out of the ground. ``fire dragons talons he said as natsu kicked him in the stomach sending him flying into aria. ´´Fire dragons breath´´ he yelled hitting them both with his breath attack knocking them both out. Then clapping could be heard at the ground a little away from natsu the phantom lord master jose stood. ´´ well done you defeated the element four without really trying. But are you sure you have the power to defeated one of the grand wizard saints boy?´´ master Jose said with amusement in his voice ´´ I don't know let's find out?´´ natsu said before going into dragon force. ´´dead wave!´´ master jose yelled Natsu barely able to dodge it almost teleported to master jose ´´iron fist of the fire dragon!´´ natsu yelled as he punched master jose in the face but before jose could fly long natsu appeared in front of him again ´´ crimsons exploding flame!´´ Natsu trying to regain his breath looked at the knocked out body of the phantom lord master.

 **AN I tried to make this chapter longer. Sorry for the wait.**

 **Im thinking of making this story a threesome kinda thing with natsu mirjane and erza. Please tell me what you think in the reviews about this idea.**


End file.
